Sentimientos
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: Midoriya generaba un montón de sentimientos en Todoroki.


Hola, hago mi debut en este fandom participando de "La lista de niños buenos y malos de All Might" del grupo Tododeku [Traducciones].

Sin más que decir, este es mi regalo para Natalia Ortiz Avalos, espero que te guste 3.

Los personajes presentados aquí no son de mi propiedad intelectual, todos los derechos son para Kohei Horikoshi. No recibo ninguna retribución económica por él.

Disculpen cualquier posible OoC, dato erróneo. Sepan disculpar, prometo mejorar con la práctica.

Argumento: Midoriya generaba un montón de sentimientos en Todoroki.

Sentimientos.

Se había sentido de esa forma aquel último tiempo, porque cuando Midoriya estaba cerca de él, se sentía muy bien. Era algo que lo hacía sentir cómodo, y todo eso venía haciéndose cada vez más grande desde el festival deportivo.

O quizás venía desde un poco más atrás, antes sus ojos lo seguían a todas partes. No podía dejar que el hijo bastardo de All might lo superara. Y de alguna forma avivo las llamas en su interior, un sentimiento que gritaba _usame_.

Se había prometido no usar el quirk de su padre en batalla, y como si aquella promesa no existiera el calor de su lado izquierdo nacía al mismo ritmo que golpeaba su corazón.

Midoriya le había generado un nuevo sentimiento en él, pasión.

Tras el encuentro con el asesino de héroes, Stain. Shouto termino en una cama de hospital junto a Midoriya e IIda, nunca había compartido cuarto antes. Alguna vez lo vio en una película, chicas durmiendo en el mismo cuarto compartiendo cosas, mientras vestían su atuendo para irse a dormir. Ellas le decían pijamada, no sonaba tan mal.

Después de todo cumplían con los requisitos.

Allí mismo compartiendo el mismo lugar, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban bien Shouto dirigió su mirada a Deku, quien estaba demasiado ocupado hablando por teléfono no se había percatado de que era observado. Ahora podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que estaría allí cuando despertara.

Midoriya generaba otro sentimiento en él, le daba paz.

Todoroki nunca había sido bueno tratando con la gente, con esto se podría decir que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Tenía en claro las metas que se habida propuesto en su vida, y estaba dotado de dones que cualquier aspirante a héroe podía envidiar. Pero, incluso el anhelaba cosas simples para algunos y tan difíciles para el mismo.

Shouto quería sentarse al lado de Midoriya a la hora del almuerzo. Así que todos los días retrasaba su caminar para dejar que el trio conformado por IIda Tenya, Uraraka Ochako y Midoriya Izuku lo intervinieran, si podía fingir ser sorprendido o simplemente ser empujado por alguno de ellos confiaba en que lo invitarían a su mesa.

Día tras día un pequeño detalle se presentaba para evitar su cometido, ya sea que el trio se perdía entre los múltiples alumnos que corrían con desesperación a la cafetería. Pasando con cosas como Deku yendo a almorzar con All might, hasta incidentes con los villanos.

Shouto no suspiraba, pero mantenía esa mirada que hacía que más de uno se preguntara en que ocupaba sus pensamientos el más fuerte de la clase.

Midoriya generaba en él, el sentimiento del anhelo.

Una noche Todoroki bajo al área de la cocina, aún mantenía consigo la frustración por fallar en la prueba para su licencia provisional de héroe. Para empeorar las cosas, había soñado con el rostro de su padre, lucía una sonrisa orgullosa al verlo. No quería provocarle una sonrisa.

Así que bajo por algo de beber, suponiendo que aquello lo calmaría. La sorpresa que su rostro supo ocultar bien, fue ver a Izuku sentado en una de las sillas frente al desayunador. Recordó que lo había visto con ese mismo semblante últimamente, más silencioso y con tintes de amargura. Como si no se encontrara allí.

—Midoriya —dijo Todoroki. No parecía expresar nada en su típico modo de hablar. Pero ese era el primer acercamiento real en mucho tiempo. Izuku pareció reaccionar a la voz que lo llamaba.

— _¡To-todori-kun!_ —dijo con exaltación. Entrando en pánico con rapidez, como si lo hubiese atrapado en algo íntimo. Después de todo, sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos y conflictivos en ese momento. — ¿Qué hace Todoroki-kun a esta hora? —pregunto nuevamente con dejándose llevar. Y con sus ojos poniéndose en blanco, su mente comenzó a formar ideas demasiado detalladas de las miles de razones que habían sacado a Todoroki de su cuarto, comenzó a murmurar.

—Tengo sed. —respondió Shouto. Haciendo trizas las conjeturas del de ojos color esmeralda.

Todoroki supuso que debía indicarle que se calmara, así que solo procedió a servirse un poco de agua. El acto en si tranquilizo a Izuku, pero rio nerviosamente para luego volver a su estado silencioso.

Y todo podía haber terminado allí.

—¿Acaso ocurre algo?—pregunto Todoroki. Seguía de pie frente a su compañero de clases y aun no confirmado primer amigo. Se recordó mentalmente que debía preguntar a Midoriya sobre ello.

Los ojos de Deku se agrandaron, otra vez Shouto sentía que no estaba verdaderamente allí.

—Yo…—intento decir Izuku. Pero Todoroki lo distrajo sentándose a su lado. Y le acerco un vaso extra que había preparado para el mientras estaba en sus pensamiento.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar. —dijo Todoroki con una expresión mucho más relajada. Deku entendió que su amigo no quería presionarlo a que le contara lo que le ocurría, en cambio solo le ofrecía aquel vaso como una muestra de apoyo. Ya no se sentía solo, así que sonrió por ello.

Por parte de Todoroki, la sonrisa de Deku quedo grabada en su mente, y con esa imagen volvió a su cuarto, y ya no tuvo pesadillas. Supo también que ahora podía sentarse en el almuerzo con él y sus amigos. Ahora era más consiente de ese sentimiento.

Midoriya le inspiraba confianza.

—¡Muevete! ¡Estúpido Deku!—Escucho gritar a Bakugou. Y aquello lo molesto, ni él sabía en qué momento Bakugou había comenzado a irritarlo tanto.

—¡L-lo siento Kacchan!—dijo Midoriya disculpándose, entre todo ese tumulto de gente, el de ojos esmeraldas había tocado accidentalmente al rubio.

Él sabía que el asunto entre Midoriya y Bakugou se arrastraba desde muchos años antes de entrar a UA. Nunca le hacia ese tipo de preguntas a Midoriya, pero cada vez que atrapaba su mirada viendo en dirección al explosivo chico sentía algo no muy agradable. Podía describir la sensación como un peso en pecho, y que tardaba en desaparecer, se obtenían más resultados si no pensaba en Midoriya y Bakugou juntos.

Sin embargo aquella sensación se volvía más y más molesta, cuando Midoriya miraba a Bakugou en clase, cuando se preocupaba por el en una situación de peligro antes que en otros. Cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo resultaba dañada por un pleito a escondidas, e incluso cuando él sonreía a Uraraka Ochako.

—Deku-kun vayamos al karaoke después de clases —dijo Uraraka con entusiasmo. IIda quien apareció atrás de su figura acomodo sus lentes y agrego un comentario.

—¿Karaoke con Uraraka-san?—pregunto Deku con asombro. La proposición lo sorprendió y aterro al mismo tiempo.—Karaoke ¿ah?—dijo IIda acomodando sus lentes. Luego un brillo emergió de su mirada y su tono de voz se elevó— ¡Como delegado de la clase es mi deber asegurar que todo salga bien en las actividades de grupo!

Mientras ellos hablaban Midoriya analizaba la situación. Nunca había salido a solas con una chica antes y su razonamiento comenzó a hacer conjeturas ora vez algo como _Nunca-había-salido-con-una-chica-antes-pero-no-seria-la-primera-vez-ya-hemos-ido-de-compras-pero-Uraraka-san-salio-corriendo-por-otro-lado-tampoco-habia-salido-con-ningun-amigo-antes-y-mucho-menos-he-ido-al-karaoke-por-lo-que-seria-un-lugar-nuevo-para-mi-y-si-no-aceptara-su-proposicion-ella-podria-malinterpretarlo-entonces-nuestra-amistad-obtendria-un-daño-que-con-el-pasar-del-tiempo-puede…_

—¡Ah!—exclamo Uraraka— IIda-kun esta emocionado también ¿Qué dices Deku-kun? —pregunto Uraraka intentando acercarse más a su amigo, cuando chocó contra alguien.

Todoroki estaba en medio de ambos, IIda elogio mentalmente a su compañero por llegar sin que se percataran, apretó el puño con fuerza y exclamo sin que nadie pudiera entenderlo.

—¡Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer en mi camino a ser un heroe!—exclamo IIda con determinación. Llevándose con ello un par de miradas de Kaminari y Kirishima.

—¿Hablan de Karaoke?—dijo Todoroki. Su mirada estaba fija en Uraraka, mientras su figura impedía el paso de la chica hasta donde estaba Midoriya, quien había vuelto en sí.

Y de alguna forma inesperada, todos terminaron yendo al Karaoke. Todoroki no canto y tampoco hablaba mucho, pero siempre estaba entremedio de Uraraka y Midoriya.

Ver a Midoriya con otras personas, le generaban celos.

—Recovery Girl dijo que si seguías sobre esforzándote no seguiría curándote. —dijo IIda con seriedad.

Midoriya Izuku se encontraba en la enfermería, descansando después de un encuentro con la liga de villanos en la propiedad escolar. Sabía que debió huir siguiendo las órdenes que les habían dado, pero simplemente cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo se había movido antes.

—Estaba tan preocupada—dijo Uraraka con tristeza en su tono de voz—, _pensé que_ , _pensé que…_

—Estoy bien, Uraraka-san. —dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa. Uraraka termino tragándose aquel dolor, ella sabía que Deku era fuerte. Todos lo sabían, pero era tan grande el cariño que le tenían que no podían evitarlo.

—Midoriya —dijo Todoroki. Quien se había mantenido al marguen de todo. —Descansa. —termino diciendo. Sorprendiendo a Izuku.

Todoroki pensó mientras salían de allí, que no le gustaba ese sentimiento tan diferente a los demás. No le gustaba pensar que algo malo podía pasarle a Midoriya y el no pudiera hacer nada. Tal y como se sentía ahora.

No le gustaba que Midoriya le diera motivos para preocuparse.

Todoroki pensaba que estaba feliz de tener aquellos sentimientos, algunos mejores que otros. Se sentía tranquilo de saber que podía ver a Midoriya y seguir siendo amigos. Tal vez algún día decidiera decirle como se sentía y crear en el las mismas emociones.

—Entonces ¿quieres ser el héroe número uno?—Pregunto Todoroki. En uno de sus tantos caminos a la cocina a medianoche.

Midoriya asentó con la cabeza, había brillo en su mirada.

—Quiero ser un héroe, alguien que salve a la gente con una sonrisa. —respondió sonriente. En su cabeza los recuerdos de aquel video que tanto le gustaba y aun lo hace de niño se reproducían a la perfección.

—¿Alguien como All might?—pregunto Todoroki. Avergonzando a Midoriya en el intento. Haciéndolo pensar algo como si era muy evidente.

Y adelantándose un poco, Todoroki sonrió. Él ya había sido salvado, pero no había terminado de entenderlo hasta ahora. Shouto pensó que Midoriya tenía un don para ello, no le sería difícil.

—Entonces, busca otro objetivo. —respondió Todoroki.

Deku no lo entendió al momento, replanteándose si aquella era una nueva declaración de guerra. Shouto Todoroki, quien en un inicio afirmo no estar allí para hacer amigos lo estaba alentando a ser un héroe mejor.

Un futuro donde ambos eran los héroes de alguien más, sonaba tan bien.

Y sin saberlo Midoriya sintió algo nuevo.

Todoroki generaba en Midoriya el deseo de alcanzar sus sueños. Y esperaba poder compartirlos en el futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer 3


End file.
